


I've Got a Friend in Me

by silvermoon1990



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Anal Sex, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Movie: Toy Story 2, Movie: Toy Story 3, Movie: Toy Story 4, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Movie: Toy Story 2, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Sex, Sex Toys, Toy Story References, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon1990/pseuds/silvermoon1990
Summary: Woody pulled the string out of his back, twirling it lasciviously with a knowing smirk. Rex presented his hard and quivering tail, ready for the taking.Woody whispers to Rex, "Hey big guy, ever had a snake in your boot?"
Relationships: Andy Davis & Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear & Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride, Rex/Slinky Dog (Toy Story), Woody Pride/Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	I've Got a Friend in Me

Mr. Potato Head felt lonely. He longed for the soft, tender touch of his friend, Rex. Rex had an appeal he couldn't place, in the swing of his tantalizing tail and the long teeth in his mouth that Mr. Potato Head wanted to lick, one by one. To his surprise, Rex felt the same way. Rex usually left the toy box at 3 AM. Mr. Potato Head set his alarm for 2:55 AM and put on his best mustache. He knew that Rex liked a potato with some hair on his upper lip, and he wanted to look his best for their first night together. He hoped that Rex would fill up all of his orifices with his hot, thick, T-Rex seed. But also, he wanted more.

Mr. Potato Head went to Rex and they were loud. Slinky heard them. He had always wanted to take both Rex and Mr. Potato Head in his slinks at once. He greased himself up and prepared for a threesome he was sure he would remember forever.

Slinky winked at Rex and signaled him to put his dino-dick up Slinky's ass while Mr. Potato Head fucked his mouth, forming a big gay Eiffel Tower.

Mr. Potato Head took off his mustache and Slinky slid a paw into the hole. He took it in and out, faster and faster all the while Mr. Potato Head sensually moaned his pleasure. Mr. Potato Head came with a low growl and decided it was time to pleasure Slinky back. He detached one of his arms and stuck it so far up Slinky's asshole that it went past the individual slinks in his body and came out of his mouth.

Slinky yelled and moaned with pleasure. Just then, a voice cut through the toys ecstasy - "Reach for the sky!"

Woody and Buzz walked out butt naked and Slinky, Potato Head, and Rex could all tell they had been watching and stroking themselves. Buzz looked like his dick was a rocket ship to the moon, it was so ripe and hard. Woody, true to his name, had some of the hardest wood Mr. Potato head had ever seen.

He pulled the string out of his back, twirling it lasciviously with a knowing smirk. Rex presented his hard and quivering tail, ready for the taking. Woody whispers to Rex, "Hey big guy, ever had a snake in your boot?"

Rex replies, "I've had a garden snake, but I've always wanted a big, black mamba."

Woody places his round, white hole around Rex's waiting, erect tail. Buzz wastes no time as he shoves his rocket ship into Woody's corn hole. Mr. Potato Head has now discarded all his attachments. He is a large, brown, gyrating spud who wants to be encased in Slinky's tight orifice. Suddenly, just as their pleasure is about to reached it's delicious climax, Andy opens the door - shocked and confused by the insatiable appetites of his favorite toys.

"To infinity -" Buzz begins trying to mimic his usual catchphrase to distract Andy. 

"And beyond," Andy replies.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
